herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aang
Avatar Aang is the main hero in the Nickelodeon cartoon series Avatar: The Last Airbender. History Aang was a mischievous youth from the Air Temples. Amazingly, he mastered air-bending at a very young age; a sign that he was, indeed, the avatar. When the monks of the Air Temples reveal to Aang that he is the avatar, Aang reacts in a confused manner. Believing that Monk Gyatso, Aang's personal mentor and father-figure, would hinder Aang's training, they decided to send Aang away to the Eastern Air Temple to receive proper training. Aang refuses to accept his destiny as the avatar, believing it will tear him away from Monk Gyatso, and runs away with his sky bison, Appa. However, he is caught up in a terrible storm, and gets knocked deep underwater with his bison. Unconsciously entering the avatar state, he water-bends, freezing Appa, and himself, to save them from drowning. One-hundred years later, he is discovered by two Water Tribe residents, Katara, and Sokka. Later Katara became Aang's waterbending teacher despite the fact that he was originally quite better than her. When the three of them arrived at the Nothern Water Tribe Aang's teacher became master Paku. After the Seige of the Tribe, Katara became his waterbending master again. In a search for an earthbending teacher Aang met his earthbending teacher Toph Beifong. With Katara and Toph teaching him all the time he became a great master of earthbending and waterbending. He even became better than his teachers. After the fall of Ba Sing Se and the failure in the Day of The Black sun, Zuko, Aang's former enemy, became his firebending teacher and after a lot of training Aang became a firebending master a few days before his battle with Fire Lord Ozai. Personality Aang is a wise, benevolent and courageous boy with a sense of humour. Powers and Abilities Being the avatar, Aang naturally has the ability to bend all four elements: air, water, earth, and fire. Aang is very special because he has great bending tallents. He can use all four elements at the same time. He have master air and he is the greatest airbeder of all times. He also invented a new airbending technique, the air scooter. He have mastered water too and his contor over the element was monumental, as he is able to make huge tidal waves and bend the entire ocean without to any difficulty. As stated by Katara he had the reflexes of a waterbending master from the very start of season 2. He have mastered earth too as he could create a whole zoo by using earthbending and bend entire boulders without even touching the earth. He knows also firebending and he became a firebending master a few days before Sozin Comet's arrival. He was able to create five huge fire whips 5 meters each. In the final episode Aang combine all the four elements to stop to war by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He also know a differend type of bending,the energybending. Avatar State In the Avatar State, the avatar's powers are greatly magnified, but at a cost. If the avatar is killed in this state, he or she will not be able to reincarnate into another life, and the avatar will, ulimately, perish forever. Gallery 230px-Aang.jpg Aang_met_staf_op_de_Noordpool.png|Aang in The Last Airbender Film_-_Aang.png AangTLA.jpg Avatar_trans_HD.png 4347405896_Angry_Aang_in_Avatar_State_xlarge.png Aang_testing_his_airbending_on_the_lion_turtle.png|Aang was most proficient at airbending. Water_slice.png|Aang showed great skill at waterbending from even the early stages of his training. Aang_blocking_an_attack_by_Ozai.png|Aang prioritized the defensive tactics of earthbending, as was his nature. Aang's_enhanced_firebending.png|Aang fought against Ozai with enhanced firebending. Aang_and_his_cosmic_Avatar_Spirit.png|Aang began to understand the dynamics of the Avatar Spirit. Energybending.png|Aang stripped Ozai of his destructive power by employing energybending instead of committing homicide. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure of heart Category:Kid Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The Messiah Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Team Avatar Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Titular Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Passionate Learners Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Animal Kindness Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Families Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Demigods Category:Chi Masters Category:Neutral Good Category:Big Good Category:Family Savers Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes by proxy